The present invention is for a gas vent pickup tube intake that automatically seeks the high point or gas-filled portion in a container that is normally liquid filled. Old methods utilize fixed location vent valves or floating valves which are not easily adapted for use in containers that may move and assume any arbitrary spatial orientation. Prior devices are either limited to container of fixed orientation or inherently limited to low gas flow rates.
The gas vent system as herein described operates to vent high volumes of gas at high flow rates, such as on the order of the container volume in the period of one minute, while minimizing loss of liquid from the container. This system also is suitable for use where the tank being vented is immersed in a second liquid and a check valve is provided to prevent intrusion of the second (external) liquid into the tank.
This device is particularly useful in any liquid filled device in which there is gas generation and where removal of the gas may be a problem. An electrochemical energy source which utilizes an energy cell with a seawater electrolyte and which generates large quantities of gas can utilize a gas vent device as disclosed herein. Examples of such energy sources are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 507,645 for "Electrochemical Energy Source for Diver Suit Heating," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,216 issued 20 May 1975 and in U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 507,918 for "Heat Source for Curing Underwater Adhesives," now U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,926 issued 23, Sept. 1975.
The up-seeking gas venting system of the present invention requires that only a relatively small portion of the interior volume of the tank be kept clear of mechanical obstructions for the system to provide full venting capability in all orientations.